


World's Best Dad

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: 99 Word Fill, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt's a father figure to many of the Glee kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Title: World's Best Dad  
> Character: Burt Hummel  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Burt's a father figure to many of the Glee kids.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Glee, Burt + Kurt + Finn + Blaine + Sam, He had one son and now somehow he's raising four; Burt's thoughts on the boys in his life. The theme was 99 word fills.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam's a great kid, polite and funny. With Finn there'd been the step-father situation but they get along well. Both boys have sought his advice so he's doing something right.

He misses Kurt lots, but with Skype they can talk regularly. Blaine visits often but since the Andersons pretty much ignore him, Burt's happy to have his son's ex around. Blaine even gave him a Father's Day gift, thanking Burt for his support. He sees what's developing between Blaine and Sam, though they seem oblivious. That could potentially hurt Kurt but Burt will get all his boys through it.


End file.
